Peter's Clan
by ec-direwolf
Summary: This is a reposting of my story about Peter Pan. It is a modernized Vampire take on Peter Pan
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a just for fun vampire take on J.M Barrie's classic Peter Pan. There will be some definite liberties in the plot. Some of the Lost Boy's will be named after Barrie's others will be named randomly. Some of you may see the similarities between the David in this story and the David from the Lost Boy's movie. Hope you like it please review. betaed by darkgarnetrose**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**1954**

"I HATE YOU!" a boy screamed as he slammed the door of the house. He ran down the steps, holding back his tears. He stopped at the bottom of the steps already wanting to go back in.

"Let him go," a man said from inside the house, "He needs to cool off."

"He's a spoiled brat, who will never amount to anything!" huffed a woman.

"That may be true...but he _is_ my son." The boy ran without looking back, now allowing the tears to spill over, having only hearing the first part of what the man said.

The boy wasn't aware how long he ran for; just that he didn't want to stop. Once again the boy was not doing well in school. He had brought home his progress report and his step-mother had been drinking again. She wasn't happy with his grades so she beat him and yelled. He never bothered fighting back because he knew then he would have to deal with his father. His father was usually gentle but at times could be as bad as the step-mother. He would never beat the boy, but he would yell and it would scare the child.

After what felt like an hour, the boy spotted a park he used to spend time in with his mother before she passed. He sat down on the swing and gripped his blond hair tight with his hands.

"You okay?" a voice asked and the boy quickly looked up, trying to wipe the tears from his face. Standing in the branches of a tree was a boy who looked to be about the same age as him. He had a mess of reddish hair, and golden eyes. He hopped from the tree and landed smoothly to the ground, straightening his jacket.

He was wearing an old black tailcoat with no shirt underneath, leather pants that looked hand-stitched, and pointed shoes. The clothes all looked expensive but worn. He had a mischievous grin, but worry was in his eyes as he looked at the crying boy.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Yeah I'm fine." the boy said gruffly, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm Peter by the way," he held out his hand, and the boy shook it. Peter's smile faded, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." The boy said.

"Good," Peter said and his smile returned. "What's your name?"

"James."

"Well James, would you like to tell me what happened?" said Peter and he sat on the swing beside him.

"Nothing!" James mumbled, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Yeah, your lip and eye suggest that." Peter said sarcastically. James licked his lip, tasting the blood that was still running from a small cut.

"Fight with my parents," was all James said, but when he saw Peter watching him he couldn't help but explain everything that happened to the odd boy he had just met. "Then they said I wasn't worth anything, so I left."

"Well do you need a place to stay?" Peter asked.

"Would your parents mind?" James asked, not wanting to get another person into trouble like himself.

"Oh I have no parents, I live on my own, with a few friends of course." Peter said, agilely getting up to his feet. "Come along, and we can get you situated and introduce you to the boys."

Peter stalked off, and James quickly followed. They left the park, heading what James believed was North. The longer they walked the less building James saw.

"We're almost there." Peter said several minutes later, and James got a little worried. Most of the houses they passed were barely standing and were obviously uninhabited. Oh well, he thought, it was better than sleeping outside.

"And here we are," Peter announced in a proud voice and he spread his arms out. James looked forward and saw a large mansion. It looked very old but seemed to be in great shape.

"Wow!" James said in awe, starring up at the biggest house he had ever seen. "You live here?"

"Yup, we own it, lived here for years." Peter said and he led James into the house. "Welcome to my humble abode."

James starred around, in amazement. "Do you have a sleeping bag, or something I could use?" he asked.

"Sleeping bag?" Peter asked, with his eyebrows raised and then chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Peter led him up three flights of stairs and a down a long hallway, past several doors. "Whenever people need a place to stay we try to have a room ready, you never know when it will come in handy."

"Here we are." said Peter and he opened one of the doors, gesturing for James to go in. The room was painted a pale brown and a large bed rest in the corner, other than that the room was bare. "The bathroom is through there, and the bed is already made."

"How can you afford all this?" James asked Peter who couldn't be a day over sixteen.

"We have our ways my friend." Peter said with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Get some rest; I'll introduce you to the rest of the boys tomorrow." With that Peter left the room. James walked into the small bathroom; it had a toilet, a sink and a shower. James washed his face, and looked in the mirror. His lip was still cut and his eye was turning purple. Not the worst I've had, James thought as he crawled into the comfortable bed, and instantly fell asleep.

When he woke the next day, he was waiting for the yells to get up from his step mother. Then after realising he was much too comfortable he recalled the night's events, the beating, running away, the odd boy Peter, the mansion. James sat up and saw a pair of expensive looking clothes sitting on the edge of his bed. He pulled on the clothes and walked out of the room.

Following the noise of voices, he descended down the stairs and into what looked like a sitting room. Eight boys were sitting on the assortment of couches and talking. None of them looked older than eighteen; they all looked up when James walked in. He spotted Peter sitting in the only chair at what was obviously the head of the room.

"Hello James," Peter called jovially, sitting in his chair with legs crossed underneath him. He was still wearing his tailcoat, but with no shirt underneath, and black jeans. "Did you sleep well? The Clothes fit?"

"Yes thanks," James said, looking around at the other boys.

"Boys, this is James." Peter said, "James, these are a few of the boys, the rest are in other areas of the house or out in town."

"This here is David," he said standing up and pointing to a boy with bleached blonde hair, who nodded at James. "Over there is Slightly, Nibs, Andrew, Paul, Sam and Chance." Each of them waved or nodded in response. Chance was the youngest and he looked about nine.

"David here has been with me the longest," Peter said patting David's shoulder. "The newest, other than you, are the twins. They've been here for about a year. They are probably out getting a bite. Come along James, we will finish the tour."

Peter showed him around the house, introducing him to more kids as they came across them.

"So you all live here together with no parents, what do you do about food, about school?" James asked while they walked around the large basement, where there were more bedrooms.

"We get food when we need it, we are registered into schools but we go if we are bored, or to keep up appearances." Peter said nonchalantly. "Every now and again we will pay an adult to help us out if it's necessary."

"So none of the kids go back home?"

"This is their home now," Peter said forcefully. "These boys are like you, they've left home or never had a home and they ended up here with me. We are all Lost Boy's like you. I offer you the same choice I gave them. You can leave now and return to your family…"

"I don't want to go back." James interrupted forcefully.

"Then you can join us and stay here forever," Peter said, "But first there are a few matters to take care of, so you must say you want to join us."

"I want to join you, I can't go back." James said, looking hard into Peter's eyes.

"Good." And then Peter's face changed. The golden eyes became pitch black and fangs were in his mouth. James turned to run away but in a flash Peter was in front of him and had sunk his teeth into James' neck. James cried out and pushed, but Peter wouldn't budge. He tried hitting the red haired boy but to no avail.

James felt himself growing weak and he stopped fighting. His legs fell out from under him, and his vision began to go black. His life was draining out of him but Peter stopped biting and laid James gently down onto the ground. Using long nails that James never noticed before, Peter made a small cut on his wrist.

"Drink," he said firmly dripping the blood into James' mouth, he wanted to spit it out but didn't have the strength. James cried out in pain for what felt like hours, but then the pain subsided and he felt simply amazing. James sat up, and Peter smiled at him.

"Welcome to the Clan."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter introduces the Darlings and the modern age where the rest of the story will be set. In this Tink is a girl Peter met when she was a child, after several years of asking he turned her. Just to explain lol betaed by Darkgarnetrose**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**2008**

The Darling family drove into the town, following the moving trucks. The children in the back seat were all restless after the very long drive. Michael was on his mother's cell phone doing something on the internet, John was reading a comic book about vampires and Wendy just sat looking out the window sadly at their new city.

"Did you know that this place has more unsolved missing persons cases than anywhere else in the state?" Michael asked, handing the phone back to his mother. "Since 2003, there have been over a hundred, some of them children but the rest adults."

"That's grim." John said looking up from his comic book. "Glad we moved here." He added sarcastically.

"Every town has its little problems, and this is a big place. These kinds of things happen; there is nothing to worry about." Mr. Darling said from the front seat, while Mrs. Darling nodded along with her husband.

"It will be great here," Mrs Darling said turning her head and smiling at her children. "Just wait and see."

They entered the gates of a suburb, and drove down the streets of similar two story houses. They pulled into the driveway of a house with a For Sale sign in the yard. It was a tan house that looked fairly new. It was bigger than their last house; Mr. Darling's work had paid for it. There was a large garage attached to the house and a fenced in yard.

"Here we are." said Mr. Darling turning off the car. "Let's go take a look shall we."

John and Michael took off out of the van racing to pick the better room. Wendy walked with her mother into the house. There was a large entrance way that had the stairs leading up stairs and a hallway that led into the living room, off of the living room was the large kitchen and the laundry room. The door to the basement was in the entrance way. There was one bathroom downstairs and each bedroom upstairs had ensuites.

Wendy's room was painted a pale gold. It was empty other than a walk-in closet and a large cabinet.

"This is pretty," Mary Darling said when she walked into the room behind her daughter. "We can put another dressed here and use that as your TV stand. We could move your bed around as well if you wanted."

"No this is great mom," was all Wendy said. She looked into her large ensuite bathroom and then descended the stairs. The movers were now bringing in all the boxes.

It took several hours later for the movers to have finished. The large house was now adorned with boxes and furniture.

"You kids start unpacking, in a few hours go to sleep." Mary said, "You've got school in the morning."

Wendy was going to a large school that had all grades, so she would be with her brothers. John was in grade seven while Michael was in grade five. She was nervous because for the first time she was going to have to make new friends in a new place, something she had no experience in. Michael came in before bed and talked to her, because he was also worried. This calmed her down a bit when she tried to quench her brother's worries.

Peter walked into the Lost Boy's house at around six in the morning, after a late-night adventure with David and James.

"Go change your clothes, we have to leave soon." Peter said making up the stairs to his room.

"Leave for what?" James asked sounding confused.

"School, we're going this year," Peter called from the top of the stairs. "New kids move into town two years ago but no one goes to school? I'd definitely be suspicious, so let's assume others are as well."

"Sure thing Pan," David said, "I'll go gather the others then shall I." and David went looking for the other eight boys.

Peter sighed sadly as he thought about his boys. The numbers had lowered a lot over the last fifty some years. Some had to be eradicated, thinned out because of being too obvious, too deadly, others left to be on their own.

He walked into the master bedroom dropping his tailcoat to the ground and pulling off his white t-shirt. He looked down at the red stains covering it. I'll have to buy some new clothes soon, he thought as he picking out a black hoodie just to be safe. He quickly showered, manoeuvred his hair to cover his pointed ears as best it could, and got dressed, picking his tailcoat back up on his way out.

Waiting for him in the sitting room were his Lost Boy's, David, James, Slightly, Paul, Nibs, Chance and the Twins.

"What names did you too decide on this time boys?" Peter asked the twins.

"Zack and Cody," they said simultaneously, and answered when Peter looked at them with raised eyebrows and one of them answered, "Saw it on TV."

"Okay, Mr. Davies has our documents ready. We will stop by on the way to school and get them."

"Do we have to go every day?" Nibs whined. He was never one to enjoy school.

"Of course not," Peter said, "What kind of Lost Boy's would we be if we followed the rules." And the boys chuckled following their beloved leader out of their newest mansion.

As they walked to school, Peter jumped through the trees remembering some of the conversations he would hear his boys talking about.

"I heard he was bitten by Dracula," one of them chattered excitedly. "That he was the second vampire ever."

"Of course not, Dracula isn't real," another said, "Peter is much older than that anyway. He was their when Jesus was born, hiding waiting to feed, but decided against it once he saw the baby."

"Yeah right." another scoffed, Peter chuckling softly to himself as he listened in on the conversation.

"Why is he the only one that can make us?"

"Don't know something special with his bite I think."

"I heard he can fly," and all the boys laughed at the one who said this. "What's so funny?"

"If Peter could fly, don't you think we would have seen it by now?"

"How old do you think he is?" someone asked.

Peter was pulled out of the memory by James letting him know they were close to the school. He dropped down smoothly from the tree landing at the front of the group. Only one person has ever known how old I am, he thought, and that person is long gone.

As they approached the school, a girl of about sixteen dropped lightly from a tree and walked up to Peter smiling. She had blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes; she was quite short though, probably less than five feet tall.

"Hello Tink," Peter said and the other boys echoed him.

"Hi Peter, boys," she greeted them giving Peter a hug. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has, how was Europe?" Peter asked her pleasantly, his mood significantly improved after seeing his friend. Tink was the only girl Peter had ever turned; he had known her since she was very young only turning her after ten years of begging him to. She came and went as she pleased but with the promise to always come back.

"Excellent my good sir," she said smiling at him. Tink offered him her arm, and he took it leading her into the school.

George Darling pulled the car in front of the school letting off his kids. The first thing Wendy spotted at her new school was a group of ten people. Nine young boys and one girl led by a handsome boy with a mess of auburn hair. For a moment she thought the boy had pointy ears, but before she could get a better look they had entered the school.

"Well have a good day kids," George said before driving back to the house.

"Come on, we have to go into the office first, meet with the Principal." Wendy said holding the front door of the school open to let her brother's in.

Wendy's first class of the day was History. When she entered the classroom she saw three of the people from the group she had seen. A boy with bleached blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket was sitting talking to the blonde girl. The boy with the red hair, who was obviously their leader, was sitting behind them in the back of the classroom leaning back in his chair so two of the legs were in the air. He was quietly playing a reed pipe, his eyes twinkling as he did. For some reason he was wearing what looked to be a very old tailcoat, probably from the forties or fifties Wendy thought as she sat down in one of the empty desks.

Many of the girls were watching him, their admiration clear but he didn't seem to notice, he just kept playing his quiet music. As the minutes went on more kids came into the classroom taking seats, all of them glancing at the boys with the pipes. Wendy found herself drawn to him as well, something about him was compelling. He's just so odd; she thought but felt like it was the coolest thing ever.

The teacher entered a few minutes later, and the boy stopped playing his pipes after she gave him a nasty look. He put the chair back onto four legs with a loud bang and gave the teacher a wide grin.

"Welcome to ninth grade history, I am Mrs. Lily. I will be your teacher for this year. Now let's take a quick attendance."

Peter didn't pay much attention to the teacher, only taking quick glances at the people whose names were called.

"David Bram?" she called and David raised his hand in acknowledgement. "And Tinker Bell?"

Tink raised her hand. "Is Tinker a nickname?" the teacher asked.

"Yes Miss, it's the name I like to go by." said Tink and the teacher nodded. Only Peter knew her real name and she threatened violence if he ever told.

"Wendy Darling?" Peter looked up thinking that it was a weird last name. A pretty girl about his age raised her hand, she had dark hair and blue eyes, Peter found her simply fascinating.

"Peter Pan?" the teacher asked looking at Peter and his raised hand.

"Yes Ma'am," he said smiling at her, his eyes twinkling.

The class went extremely slowly, Peter thought. He had stopped paying attention after five minutes, but whenever the teacher asked him a question he answered it correctly, he had lived through a lot of it after all.

The day went on and he found himself in all the same classes as David, Tink and the girl Wendy. When Lunch came the Lost Boy's had planned to meet by the trees to spend the hour. Since they were all various ages they all were admitted to different grades.

Slightly, Nibs, the twins, Chance and James were waiting underneath some of the trees in the school yard. Peter, David and Tink approached but Peter noticed that with them was another boy he didn't recognize.

"Hey Pete," they called as Peter walked up.

"Boys," he nodded to them. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is John; he's in James' class." Slightly explained. John smiled nervously at Peter.

"Hello," he said quietly.

"Good to meet you John. How old are you?" Peter asking the same question he always asked boys.

"Thirteen," he said, "Fourteen in three months."

"Brilliant John, I'm Peter," he said offering his hand to the youth. "This is David, and Tink."

"Are you guys like a club or something?" John asked.

"Sort of, we all live together." and John's eyes opened wide.

"You all have the same parents?"

"We don't have any parents; we do what we want when we want." Chance the youngest said.

"Wow, that's really cool." John said looking with admiration at the Lost Boys' and Tink. "I heard that this town was dangerous though, is it true?"

"Every town has its dangers," David said, his eyes glinting wickedly. Another boy came running up to the group calling for John.

"Hello Michael," Chance said. "He's in my class." he explained.

"This is my brother," John said to Peter, introducing Michael to everybody. "He's eleven," he said before Peter could ask.

"Brilliant," was all he said again. They talked about how they moved here together two years ago and lived in the house with no parents. Told them that they called themselves Lost Boy's, vampire's kept out of course, and their honorary member Tink.

"Can we join Peter, can we?" John asked excitedly.

"We shall see boys, we shall see." Peter said. Wendy sat in the shadows eating her lunch and watching her brother's interaction with the odd groups. She admired them but felt wary and somewhat frightened by them. She knew they were hiding something, and she was sure to find out what.


End file.
